


Behind the Scenes

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anxious Castiel (Supernatural), Based on a Tumblr Post, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Photographer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: When Castiel Novak, one of the best upcoming actors in the country, gets a little anxious before his first Vogue photoshoot, photographer Dean Winchester does his best to make sure that the actor is calmed down before the shoot starts. And if he realizes that he might have asmallcrush on the dark-haired and blue-eyed man that he's met exactly once before, it's something he can worry about later.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Weekends with the Winchesters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110929
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from this absolutely amazing [Castiel fanart](https://heller-jensen.tumblr.com/post/642173925798887424) by [heller-jensen](https://heller-jensen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> An: I am having a terrible _terrible_ week and I was unable to write absolutely anything until today morning so I am _really sorry_ for all the mistakes and typos because I didn't proofread it and I don't have a beta so...

The bright yellow lights in the room fall harshly upon Dean’s skin, loud chatter bouncing against the grey walls. He groans, rubbing his fingers against his temples to massage the hangover away. He should have known drinking on a Wednesday night was not a good idea especially when he had to reach the studio at 5:30 A.M. the next morning but damn him if he was not going to have a celebratory drink after he found out he was going to be an uncle.

“Here you go,” someone holds a large cup in front of his face, the strong smell of coffee hitting his senses immediately.

He grabs the cup, the paper sleeve warm under his palms as he takes a long sip. Completely ignoring the slight burn on his tongue, he relishes the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his throat. 

“You are the best,” he looks gratefully towards Charlie, feeling a bit better after having caffeine in his system.

The redhead rolls her eyes, “Why are you so grumpy today?”

“Hangover is a bitch.” Dean grumbles.

“On a  _ Thursday _ morning?”

“Sammy and Jess came over last night.” he shrugs, an involuntary smile on his lips, “She’s pregnant.”

Charlie shrieks loudly before launching herself at him, tackling him in a hug. Dean takes a step back to steady himself, his protests making a few people turn to look at them before. Her earpiece crackles for a second, Sally’s voice audible over the line for hardly thirty seconds before it dies down.

“Five minutes before we start,” Charlie informs him, before a grin settles on her lips, “So,” she tugs him towards the set, her voice teasing, “Are you ready to finally meet your crush again?”

“I don’t have a crush on him.”

“Of course,” the small nudge on his side makes him sigh, “You just find him  _ aesthetically pleasing _ to look at.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean doesn’t reply, instead putting his almost empty cup down to adjust his camera, his silence only encouraging her.

“He has this  _ perfectly tousled hair _ that makes me want to bury my fingers in them,” she starts, her voice deep to imitate Deans, “His eyes are so blue that I feel like drowning in them and-”

“Shut up, Charlie,” Dean stops her running a hand over his face to hide the blush on his cheeks, “I was drunk and I did not know what I was talking-”

“ _ Hello, Dean _ ,” a gravelly voice comes from behind him.

Shooting the red-haired woman a warning look, he turns around with a smile, his mouth drying as soon as his eyes land on the other man, less than a foot between them. His gaze slowly trails down his tan neck, his heart speeding up as he feels his eyes linger over the sharp collar bones, the small dip under his throat making him lick his lips softly. Forcing his eyes up, he gives him a shaky smile, hoping he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels, “ _ Hey, Cas _ .”

Dean can’t help but stare, the dark eyeliner over the man’s lids making his blue eyes pop as they peer at him through his dark lashes, his own gaze dropping to the actor’s lips briefly every few seconds.

Charlie clears her throat in the background, making him look away. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, his face warming up when he finally turns back at the man, stepping back slightly to put some distance between them, he says, “You ready for your first  _ Vogue _ photoshoot?”

Castiel finally looks away from him towards the black screen in front of the camera, an anxious look appearing on his face, “I admit I am a little nervous about it.”

“Just relax,” Dean puts his hand on the man’s shoulder, “It’s exactly the same as every other shoot you’ve ever done. And if you ever feel that you need a break, you can tell me.”

The actor gives him a small smile, “Thank you.”

After a long pause, he tilts his head to gesture towards the set, “Do you want to start now?”

The dark-haired man scans the room quickly, searching for someone before he looks back at Dean with an unsure look. 

“Sure?” his words more of a question than a statement.

“Great!” Charlie interrupts him before he can reply, nudging the Castiel to his mark before turning to Dean, “You need to help him calm down while I adjust the lighting.”

“Why should I help him?” he whispers, the redhead giving him an unamused look.

“Because you are the only one who knows him well enough to,” Charlie replies.

“That’s not true,” he glances at the man walking slowly across the black background, whispering something to himself as his heels click on the marble floor, “I’ve only met him once before and we talked for less than fifteen minutes.”

“And?”

“And he doesn’t need me,” Dean says frustrated, “He’s one of the best upcoming actors out there who’s had more photoshoots than he can probably even count. He’ll be fine.”

“Look at him and tell me he doesn’t look like he’s about to puke any second now,” She grabs his shoulder roughly turning him to face the black screen, the actor now standing quietly in the middle, someone dabbing a tissue on his forehead, his face pale as he stares down at his hands, long fingers clenching themselves tightly.

“Alright,” Dean closes his eyes, sighing before he lets his best friend push him towards the set, almost tripping on the many wires lying on the floor.

With his own hand sweating a bit, he slowly approaches the other man, glancing back at Charlie for some encouragement only to find her busy instructing Kevin with the lights, he stops in front of Castiel.

“Why are you so nervous?” Dean asks, mentally scolding himself as soon as the question leaves his mouth. “I mean, haven’t you had enough shoots to like…” he trails off.

The other man looks at him with amusement, “I am always nervous before any shoot.” 

He nods in response, waiting for him to continue.

Castiel’s eyes turn towards the door once more before he sighs, “My brother usually talks me through it each time but he called me this morning to inform me that he was running late today. He probably won’t be able to make it on time.”

“That’s why you keep looking at the door,” Dean says out loud, searching through his brain for various ways he can make him relax. “So,” he leans in, lowering his voice as if sharing a secret, Castiel moving forward as well until their heads almost touch, “Did I tell you about how I came up with 101 different ways to make macaroni and cheese?”

Castiel shakes his head slowly, Dean’s eyes lighting up as he divulges on. a few minutes passing before his shoulders drop, his muscles visibly relaxing as color returns to his face, amused laughter escaping from his lips, eyes captivated by Dean. The taller man checks his watch once, grimacing at the time before turning back to the other man.

“We should definitely get started now if we want to stay on schedule,” he says, Castiel agreeing with a small smile on his lips.

Dean turns around about to walk towards his position behind the camera when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist, tugging him back softly, making him look back at the actor with a raised eyebrow. 

“Thank you,” Castiel says shyly, the blush on his face making Dean’s heart thud against his chest.

“Treat me to lunch and we can consider it even,” he finds himself saying, the shorter man’s blush darkening as he looks down.

“Of course,” he says, letting Dean’s wrist drop before wiping his palms on his coat.

He starts to make his way towards the camera before stopping mid-stride, his brain trying to reason with him as his fingers tug at the old string dangling from his neck, as he carefully pulls it over his head, the familiar feel of the amulet resting over his palm for a second. He walks back towards Castiel, hesitating before handing it out to him.

“Take this,” he says gruffly, looking away when he feels eyes observing his face before dropping to his hand.

“This is yours,” the dark-haired man says, “Why do you want me to have it?”

“My brother gave it to me when we were young and whenever I am scared about something, feeling it around my neck helps me calm down and-” he stops, drawing his arm back when he feels a warm hand on top of his cold one, “I’m sorry. It is stupid and-”

“It’s not stupid.” Castiel cuts him off, his fingertips leaving feather-light touches against Dean’s palm as he picks up the string, tracing the bronze amulet before he eases it over his head, making sure not to mess his makeup. 

“Are you sure you want to wear it?” Dean asks, voice soft, “I mean you could just keep it in your pocket if you don’t want-”

“How does it look?” the actor asks instead.

The taller man looks at the small pendant resting against his chest right over his heart, clutching his hands before he can touch him, he smiles, “It looks great!” 

Castiel inhales deeply, “I’m ready.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Finally walking back, his eyes land on Charlie who gives him a big grin, “All good to go?”

Nodding, Dean takes his spot behind the camera, checking up on the actor as he stands in front of the black screen, shoulders relaxed with his head tilted up, the lights hitting his face in the perfect angle. Smiling at the unguarded expression, Dean picks up his personal camera from the stool next to him, bringing it to his eyes he focuses the lens on the man before clicking a picture, the soft noise of the shutter drowning in the chatter.

Charlie comes up to stand next to him as he observes the picture on the small screen, her fingers pressing the ‘previous’ button softly so the picture changes to one of himself and Castiel, his arm outstretched with his palm facing up, the actor’s hand upon his own. Clicking the button once more, his heart flutters inside his ribcage, eyes fixed upon the picture on the screen, his head almost touching the other man as they both share a smile.

“Still not a crush?” Charlie asks him, picking up the camera from his hand.

Dean looks up at Castiel only to find him already looking at him, his eyebrow raised in question, black hair catching in the golden glow, blue eyes gleaming. He can feel his breath quicken, the smirk on his best friend’s face clearly visible from the corner of his eye.

“ _ Son of a bitch _ .”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it????


End file.
